A bond of love
by 1piecelover93
Summary: What happens when a girl's memory is erased, she finds herself in a strange world and is raped and then she's saved by a super hottie and stays with him? What are the strange creatures attacking her and then obeying her? What's going on? KisukeXOC R&R plz
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

A dark cloud loomed overhead as she made her way home from school. Her wolf like ears twitched and her black tail stood up when she heard a strange noise come from up ahead. The world of demons could not be entered by just anyone; they had to have a pass and now she smelt a very unfamiliar person inside her home. She sped up and raced to her house. When she got there she doesn't even bother to take off her shoes. She raced inside to find someone standing over her parent's carcasses.

"Welcome home……Princess of Darkness." All of a sudden she was pulled back by chains and pulled into a portal. She was shocked. When she saw her parent's dead bodies staring at her, she froze. Now she was flying through some sort of portal leading to who knows where. She was blacking out. A strange feeling overcame her and memories began to fall away from her. The only thing remaining was her name, her age, and the faces of her dead parents.

When she woke up from her deep sleep of darkness, she found herself lying on a bench. The world around her looked odd. The buildings around her were high and ominous looking at night. The stars attracted her the most. They were bright and beautiful and not what she was expecting……..'_What was I expecting?' _

She stood and looked around. For some reason, nothing looked as she expected. A searing pain shot through her head. Something was keeping her from remembering what had happened that had brought her here.

"Hey kid you want some help?" A man had come up behind her and was now looking right at her and being creepy………her opinion.

"That'd be nice but-" She turned away and once she did the man grabbed her from behind, blind folded her and dragged her off.

She felt her clothes being pulled off violently. "Scream and you die." The man whispered into her ear and began to fondle her breasts. She felt his lips and teeth move and scratch over her body and cause her to struggle. He pinned her down and pulled off her pants. "Suck." When she didn't respond he forcefully opened her mouth and stuck something into it. She pulled away and grabbed something next to her and hit the man with it. She pulled off the blindfold and grabbed the only thing she could; her jacket. Luckily for her it covered your body down to her knees.

She ran fast and the feeling of what the man's touch felt like still crawled up and down her skin. It had scared her half to death. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running and ran into someone and knocked them over.

"What's the rush k-" The man she had run into stopped his sentence and stared at her. "Who did this to you?" He made her look up at him and saw tears in her eyes.

She turned around to see the man who had hurt her racing toward them. Her body began to shake violently. The blonde haired man who had asked her what was wrong was now looking very scary. An angry expression had appeared on his face.

"Stay here and I'd advise you to close your eyes and maybe even cover your ears." She nodded and turned to cover her eyes and ears. She did this immediately when she heard loud yells and people fighting. It scared her even more. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped and slowly turned to see the kind face of the man who rescued her. He had blonde hair and some of his features were hidden by the shade of a green and white striped hat. He had on a green kimono and a darker green overcoat to match it with black diamonds on the bottom. He also had on wooden sandals.

"It's alright. You're safe now." His voice was kind. She was very relieved to see the man was alright. But when she felt tears begin to form in her eyes, she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and cry into his shoulder. But her sobs were silent and her voice wouldn't come. Her voice was lost because of the trauma she had just went through. The man sighed quietly. "C'mon. You can stay at my place for a while until you've pulled yourself together." She felt the man pick her up and carry her bridal style to wherever he was taking her. "So what's your name?"

……Apparently, he has yet to notice that she will not speak. He gave her a questioning look. He sighed and wiped away her tears with his thumb and smiled at her. "Well, I guess you were really scared if you won't talk anymore. But I don't want to see you cry. Be strong. I promise I won't let anything happen to you while you're with me. Okay? Oh, by the way my name is Kisuke Urahara." He winked at her and she couldn't help but blush.

Her attention was drawn to a jewelry store he was passing. She jerked out of his arms and ran over to it. She looked in the window and smiled. His reflection appeared behind her. She turned and pointed to something. She was pointing to a poster with different jewels on it. One of which was her name.

"Sapphire?" She pointed to herself and Kisuke finally got it. "Oh! Your name is Sapphire. Right?" She nodded her head and smiled once again. "It suits you. And your beautiful smile." Her eyes widened and she turned around and turned a bright red. He was truly enchanting.

He led her to his house and it looked like he was sneaking her in. When the two of them reached his room he pulled out another bed for her to use. "I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable. I want to help you out. Just let me know what you need and I'll be there for ya! Alright?" She nodded in response and then dove into the bed. She was really tired after all the events of the night.

Kisuke smiled as he watched sleep overcome her and her eyes drift together. He snuck out and bought some clothes for her to wear. The meeting was interesting between the two of them; he wanted to see what mysteries he could uncover about her. He also wanted to know who she was. Little did he really know, that was going to be tougher than he thought.


	2. Dark Clouds Looming

**Chapter 2: "Dark Clouds Looming"**

The inside of his room was plain to her. It seemed very…tranquil. _'Why won't my voice come?'_ Her thoughts stampeded throughout her mind. She wished she could ask him questions, or talk to him at the least. _'I want to know more about him.'_ At that time Kisuke came into her view and made her jump, quickly diving under the protection of her soft covers.

Kisuke smiled at her humorous attempt to hide herself from the sudden appearance. "Don't worry. It's only me. I came to see if you wanted anything to eat." She peeked her head out of the end of the bed and found him staring at her as if she were crazy or something. "Why are you all the way down there? I don't bite. See?" He smiled big as if to let her examine his teeth. They weren't sharp enough to bite through skin.

She nodded as her response and her stomach growled in synch with her action. She blushed and ducked back under the blanket. She heard him laugh quietly to himself. "I'll make you some eggs if you want?" Her stomach answered for her.

'_Traitor!'_ She internally yelled at her stomach. It gave away everything about her…everything about your hunger habits at least.

"A friend of mine dropped off some clothes for you to wear on her way to school with her friends!" He was calling out from beyond the door to his room. "I put them next to your pillow." She turned and saw a small pile that consisted of jeans and a red tank top with a black heart on the front. For some reason you smiled inwardly at this. _'Black heart…black love!'_ She wondered why the thought came to mind but pushed it aside. It wasn't as important as her stomach at the time. Hidden inside the shirt were newly bought underwear and bra. She smiled and thanked whoever thought of something like that quietly. They both fit perfectly along with everything else. After she got dressed, she walked out of the room and ran right into Kisuke. The two plates he was holding fell from his grasp and flew up into the air. As if it were second nature, she reached up and grabbed the two plates catching their contents with ease.

Kisuke sat on the floor and stared at her a bit surprised. "Nice reflexes." She just smiled and handed him a plate. He had made fried eggs and bacon. The look of food made her mouth water. The smell didn't help either.

-----------------------

After the two of them ate, Kisuke took the plates and deposited them into the kitchen for cleaning. He didn't bother with them but when he came back in he saw her back to him. She was on her hands and knees staring at the wall. She was watching a spider crawl up and whenever it almost made it past her nose you would blow it back down. But it kept climbing back up. _'Persistent little thing aren't you!'_ Her thoughts scrambled for ways to make it stop climbing.

Behind her, Kisuke's eyes finally caught something that had gone unnoticed for some time now. Her tail was swaying from side to side and her ears were bent back and blending with your hair. He quietly walked over to her and lightly pulled on her long, fluffy tail. It resembled a wolf's tail but longer. Her body stiffened. Then he tugged gently on her ears.

"Well, that's interesting." His voice made her jump. She looked up at him carefully and glared at him. She didn't like the pulling-of-the-tail-and-ears thing he just did. "Sorry! Sorry! Just noticed them is all!" He held up his hands in defense. "I'm meeting up with a few people who agreed to help me out in finding your home. If you come with me you'll have to find a way to hide those." She stared at him thoughtfully and then stood. Her tail wrapped around her waist perfectly like a fur belt. She reached up and tugged the tip of one of her ears and then looked at Kisuke's head. He definitely didn't see her little stunt coming. She walked around him and stopped behind him. Casually she reached up and stole his hat and put it on her head.

She found a mirror and saw that it didn't match all that well. So, she threw it back to him. "Thank you for returning my hat." He pulled it down over his eyes so they were shadowed. She stared at herself in the mirror and then came up with a great idea. She ran back into Kisuke's room and, even though Kisuke was scared as to what she was doing in there, he stayed where he was and waited. After a while she emerged from the room with a black bandana on her head. "Where did you get that?" Truth-be-told, he didn't really want to know. She just simply smiled and made her way out of the building.

Kisuke lead her through the city. It was huge in her eyes. She didn't remember seeing anything like it so this was very new to her. The two of them stopped in what looked like a park. Kisuke turned to her when they reached a shaded bench. He pushed her down onto it and smiled with his hands on her shoulders. "Stay here." is all he said before tapping the tip of her nose and walking off to a group of people sitting on a small hill. She didn't really pay attention to what they were doing but instead observed her surroundings. _'Trees, trees, bench, a kid and his mom…'_ Her mind wasn't being very entertaining at the time. So, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to try and remember something.

Two dead faces stared at her in her mind and her eyes burst open and small beads of sweat had formed on her face. Kisuke and 5 others stood in front of her and ere staring down at her.

"You okay Sapphire?" She nodded faintly and then leaned to the side to get a look at the group of people behind Kisuke. "Oh! These are the people I was telling you about. This is Ichigo Kurosaki, Orohime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryuu Ishida, and Chad. They said they'll help you out but they don't believe me on the-" Her ears stood up and she couldn't help but pull the bandana off. Something was bothering her and she couldn't tell what. Her tail stood up as well when a jolt was sent throughout her nerves and she sat straight up. Kisuke's eyes stared at her with concern. "Sapphire, what's wrong?" All of a sudden, he stiffened. The other people with him did the same.

Kisuke reached down and grasped her hand. She bolted up and stood straight, her ears turning back and forth trying to find the strange energy. Her head finally followed her ears at one point and stared off in the distance at the edge of the trees. The others followed her gaze. The wind picked up and an eerie song started flying through their ears. Tinkling bells, strange horns, sting instruments filled the air with a crescendo of music that could freeze even the heart of the Devil. Sapphire grabbed Kisuke's hand and turned fast, sprinting away from the figure. His friends followed close behind.

After running about 2 miles Sapphire slowed to a walk and soon came to a stop at a railing looking over the park's soccer fields. She willed her tail to wrap back around her waist and put the bandana back on her head to hide her ears. Behind her Kisuke stood silently with his friends behind him panting. "What the hell was that?!" She turned. The red headed boy looked at her with an intense stare. Behind those eyes was a furnace burning with spirit.

The two girls whacked Ichigo over the head. "What are you doing yelling at her?! She's scared out of her mind and all you can do is yell?!" Rukia was yelling at Ichigo…._ 'Funny bunch aren't they?'_ Rukia and Orohime, out nowhere, wrapped their arms around her and squeaked. "So cute!" She looked down…her bandana had fallen off…. _'Cute……please just be talking about the ears…'_ She wiggled out of their hold and tied the bandana a bit more tightly over her ears.

Kisuke stared down at her. "Sapphire…" Her eyes drifted to him and he was staring at her with such a look of concern behind his eyes she felt her heart jump. She walked over to him and grasped his hand and gave it a small squeeze as if saying everything was ok. When she smiled up at him, he sighed. "You're such a confusing child." She kicked him lightly for that one. "Ow! What was that for?" She stuck out her tongue and took out a pen and notepad, wrote a phrase on it and shoved the notepad at Kisuke. He looked down at it and gaped. The others crowded around him and stared, their jaws dropping as well.

On the notepad, she had written down:

**"_I am 126 thank you very much!_**

**_I am no where near a child as you might think!__"_**

Kisuke looked up at her and seemed to size her up. Sapphire just smiled like she was proud of it. "You can't be over 14." Ichigo's voice rose out of the group. Sapphire's eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"The mistress's age is 126 years." They all turned to face a tall girl with long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail. Her face was perfectly angled at every bend in her jaw and cheeks. On her head was a pair of ears similar to Sapphire's but the woman's had a more prominent point at the tip of them. They had more resemblance of lynx's ears than wolf's ears. She smiled down at Sapphire. "My name is Lexi. I am Lady Sapphire's teacher." Lexi turned toward Sapphire. Sapphire stared up at her innocently. Lexi's face of an angel turned to that of a devil out of nowhere. "Where the hell have you been?! Everyone has been thinking that you died just like the King and Queen!" The pair of lifeless eyes flashed in Sapphire's mind again and she backed away. She looked down at her hand for a moment. She whipped her hand up and touched Lexi's head with it. Lexi gasped.

For a moment, everything was silent. Sapphire remembered how to show her memories to others. Lexi stared at her and stood up straight slowly. "_Dark Clouds Looming_….that song…." She went silent for a moment and then fell to her knees and kneeled at Sapphire's feet. "I'm so sorry my lady! If I had known that the traitor would use that song of death on you I would have tried to track you down quicker!" Sapphire knelt down and tapped her shoulder. Lexi's head snapped up. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Sapphire gave her a questioning look. _'What traitor?'_ Lexi stared up at Sapphire. "You don't remember do you?" Sapphire shook her head. "That traitor….he found followers and sent the strongest to kill the King and Queen, your parents and that same creature must have…Dammit!" Sapphire grabbed her shoulder and stared her in the eyes as if asking that same question again to Lexi. "The traitor…he was your Uncle."


	3. Remembrance Songs

**Chapter 3: Remembrance Songs**

Sapphire stared down at her hands. Things were so confusing! Lexi's appearance helped with a couple of things. She now knew she was some kind of princess and her parents, being the King and Queen, were murdered. Sapphire glanced up from her hands. Kisuke sat next to her and Lexi was on her other side. The others sat around the table and they were all talking about what was going on.

"We really should try and figure out the reason for all of this; traitor issues and all." Kisuke's voice always seemed to be so soothing to Sapphire's ears. She sighed and looked out the window behind Ichigo's head. Lexi seemed to be battling with him about Sapphire returning to her own world to claim her rightful place as the heir to the throne instead of staying and, possibly, staying out of danger. Kisuke was trying to ignore her.

"It is in the Princess's best interest for her to return! She must want to return and try to find out who she is and where she came from if she truly lost her memory as you claim!" Sapphire bolted up and walked out of the room and outside for some fresh air. It was just too annoying in there. She turned back toward the building and let her legs bend easily and leap onto the roof without any real effort what so ever.

Up on the roof she sat down and leaned back so she was lying on her back and staring up at the stars. _'So beautiful…'_ The stars twinkled above. A crescent moon hung happily above the town and seemed to beam down at Sapphire to cheer her up. It looked like the sky was a giant guardian of the Earth and at night it would smile down at it with its beauty. She felt something slide down her cheek. Before she could reach up to wipe away the strange feeling, another hand wiped it away but it seemed to just keep coming; streak after streak of something cold seemed to sting her face with cold.

"Now why would you be crying?" She looked to the side. Kisuke sat down next to her and she bolted up right and started to try and wipe away the evidence of tears. Kisuke watched her for a moment and sighed. "Just stop." He reached over and put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her over to him. She was surprised at first but soon started quietly sobbing against his chest.

For what seemed like eternity she just sat there and cried against Kisuke. Finally, she just simply cried herself to sleep. Kisuke smiled down at her and turned to pick her up. Carrying her bridal style, he slid off the roof smoothly and went straight to his room, despite the constant yelling of Lexi and the quiet stares of his friends, and closed the door right in Lexi's face. He was tired and didn't want to bother with her right now.

As he lay Sapphire down on her bed a low hum started seeping slowly into his room. For a moment he stiffened thinking it was the song from earlier. But soon he relaxed as he realized it came from the being still just barely in his arms. He looked down at her and saw her eyes staring up at him at half mast. He smiled.

"What's the matter?" He sat her carefully down on the bed and he sank down onto the floor next to her. She carefully sat up and stared at him for a moment. Her blue eyes seemed to scan his body up and down for something.

All of a sudden her eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp of a strangled scream. Her arms wrapped around her body as memories streamed through her mind. Visions of playing with other children…..her parents ruling with fairness and her jealous Uncle always trying to take over the throne….her parents faces staring at her with dead eyes….and then the thirst that seemed unquenchable when she turned thirteen that now took over…..

Kisuke's hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back up to a sitting position. Quicker than he could possibly imagine, he was on his back with Sapphire straddling his waist. Her eyes had faded to a dark violet and her canines grew to sharp points. Kisuke's eyes widened but he didn't struggle; he merely closed his eyes and trusted she wouldn't hurt him.

A sharp pain shot up his neck as Sapphire's fangs pierced his neck. Soon the pain dulled and turned into a strange feeling of calm and a feeling of numbness. For a moment his world blacked out. But soon he felt a soft caress in place of the strange numb feeling. His eyes opened slowly and saw Sapphire's shoulder still next to his face.

She lifted her face back up and stared him in the eyes. When she saw he was awake she practically flew as she jumped off of him. He sat up slowly and stared at her from across the room. She was sitting, shaking, in a corner across from him. He made a slight move toward her and she flinched. He froze.

His mind raced and only came up with one reason for her behavior: she was afraid she scared him. He sighed and stood up with a casual turn toward the closet. He stopped in front of it and turned back just so much he could see her. She had at least stopped shaking. He turned back toward his closets and took off his hat to hang it on a hook next to the door. He dropped the green robe around his shoulders and stepped inside his closet as he opened the door and after a few minutes returned in just some pajama pants. His eyes searched out Sapphire and found her back to him.

She was wearing a large black and white striped shirt that dropped half way down her thighs. She was playing quietly with the ends of the sleeves humming the soft tune from earlier. He quietly came up behind her and made a noise in the back of his throat.

Her body stiffened and the humming stopped. She slowly turned around to look up at him. When she saw him shirtless, she turned with a blush on her cheeks and tried to bolt away from him again. This time he was faster.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up effortlessly and carried her to his bed. There he plopped her down on the mattress and settled himself next to her. She shook lightly and stared up at him, memories of when they first met flooded her mind and the shaking increased.

His hand reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid." Her shaking began to recede but still, light tremors raked her body. "I don't hate you, ya know." His lips broke into a light smile at her. "Quite the opposite really."

Slowly, he pulled her by her arm closer to him until he held her against him in his lap. Her shaking stopped and he smiled against her hair. Her fingers brushed the side of his neck and looked up at him. _'I didn't mean it."_ A tear started forming at the corner of her eye. Kisuke sighed.

"If you would please, no more crying for tonight." He lightly kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I will always forgive you if you think I even need to forgive you for anything at all. I could never hate you or be mad at you so just calm down ok?" He smiled big at her and she nodded lightly. He smiled and pulled her down to the mattress with him and yawned. "Then let's get some shut-eyes ok?" She blushed lightly but settled under the sheets with him.

For a while they stayed like that: her back to him and his back to her. Soon the bed shifted and Sapphire felt two arms wrap gingerly around her middle and Kisuke's face rest itself on top of her head. She turned toward him and looked up into his eyes.

"Good night Sapphire." He kissed her forehead once more before closing his eyes. She snuggled as close as she possibly could up to him and lightly planted a kiss at the base of his throat and closed her eyes. Soon they drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, both dreaming of staying like this forever…wishing for this never-ending peace and a happily ever after…

If only that wish could come true…


End file.
